Life At Youkai High
by ONYXindustries
Summary: Inita is just your average ordinary teen. She's going to a new school...Which officially has the weirdest name in history. Once she arrives she discovers her dad has sold her to a guy...as a fiancee? Just what is going on at this crazy school?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"My beautiful daughter is awake!" Dad burst into my room expectantly. Sadly, I was clearly still asleep.

Disappointed, he pulled out an air horn and blasted it into my ear.

"Kyaaa!"

"School's today. Don't disappoint me again and say you forgot."

"No, I haven't…But it has such a weird name I don't think I want to go…"

He smiled. "Try on the uniform at least."

I stared at the row of new clothes in my closet. "Fine…"

As I stared at myself in the mirror moments later, I admired the uniform I now wore. The black and red plaid skirt looked great on me. And this shirt was nice too. The mid-thigh socks were cute.

I could really get used to this outfit. I picked up my bag and walked towards the door….This was going to be one crazy year.

* * *

><p>The school bus pulled up. As the door swung open, a chilling atmosphere filtered out.<p>

"Miss. Hashi?" The driver looked me up and down. "Passed morning inspection…Get in."

I stepped inside gingerly. As I scanned the aisle looking for a seat, a guy near the back caught my eye. He appeared to be sitting next to another boy around his age. They were talking…But I was too focused on his honey yellow eyes.

The door swung shut and the driver hit the gas, causing me to fall, embarrassingly, in the aisle. Laughter erupted. He was laughing too… I was never so ashamed.

A girl near me reached out her hand. "Stand up." She whispered.

I took her hand; it was cold, but I was too flustered to care. I murmured my thanks and sat next to her, holding my head down. The lower the better. Would this trip ever end?

Suddenly, my companion poked me.

"Hold on tight. He hits the rough spots every time at this intersection."

I looked out the window. All I could see were flashes of color. Were we going that fast?

Taking her advice I held on for all I was worth; no way was I going to shame myself again. But, I didn't have to…

"Hey, strawberry print!"

I was knocked senseless for a moment. What was that? Maybe they didn't mean me…Maybe I was just hearing things.

"Blondie-strawberry-print!"

I made myself as small as possible. Who were they calling?

"New girl that fell just now! Why are you wearing strawberry-print undies today?"

My cheeks flushes red. Useless skirt!

The girl next to me shot a glare behind us and the snickering stopped.

"Trust Tomoyo to ruin our fun." I heard someone whisper.

I thanked her again but she didn't reply.

Moments later, we came to a sudden stop.

"Huh?"

"We're here…The drop off point." She explained, leading me out.

I looked back to see if I could spot him, but everyone was standing and I only caught glimpses. A sudden sharp tug on my shirt sleeves brought me back to my new acquaintance .

"Why are you…?"

"Dress inspections." She muttered, pulling me towards the gate.

With every step the chilling feeling escalated. Anxiety filled my eyes. What was this place?

As though reading my thoughts, the girl suddenly said, "Youkai High."

"…" It rhymed…That was nice…Where is this place? I looked towards her expecting an answer…She offered none.

There were two inspectors stationed by the gate, one to each side.

"The school president and the vice…Avoid the guy on the right if you can."

I quickly made a step to the left. Then I paused. Why did I have so much confidence in this girl? Well…Better safe than sorry. I aimed for middle ground.

"No!" she hissed.

Too late. The vice-president caught me.

"Oi, you!"

I looked across. His piercing navy blue eyes glowed a little, contrasting with his snow white hair…And he was the guy she told me to avoid…What a sucky day.

I slinked closer, like a scared puppy.

"Name."

"Hashi Inita."

"Age."

"16."

"…" He walked slowly around me. "Loose ribbon…1 demerit."

"…What?"

"Wrinkled sleeves…2 demerits."

"What?"

"How did you manage to get that dust on your skirt?"

"I fell…"

"How childish. 5 demerits."

"Are you insane!" I yelled.

"…" he chuckled, "Just earn more merits…Though someone like you might not be able to…"

"What do you mean ' someone like me'?"

Silence. Everyone stared at me.

"Can't you sense it? You're different from me."

"Yeah. That's the difference between a girl and a boy."

"…" A grin. "You're different from everyone else here."

"Individuality."

"No…" His eyes flashed dangerously, causing chills to run through me. "Youkai High…Do you know what this school is?"

"…" I gave him a confused look.

"Youkai, my dear Miss. Hashi, means 'monster.'"

My jaw dropped. Then…Everyone…Everyone around me was….A monster?

"And you are indeed individual. Welcome to Youkai High. Human population? You."

My bag slipped from my shoulder as I stood there in silence. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't comprehend it so I did what any logical person would've done in my situation…I ran screaming.

"What the…?"

"No!" the girl who'd fooled me on the bus yelled, "Don't run into the forest!"

Everyone stood around idly until the blue eyed inspector stepped forward.

"I'll go get her." Pointed fox like ears popped out of his hair and a bushy tail swished from side to side. He ripped off his shirt for dramatic effect.

"Kazai…" The other inspector glared at him through dark eyes.

"Yeah yea. I won't scare her too much." And off he ran.

"Kya. Kazai-sama!"

"…You dropped my pen you idiot." He finished.

* * *

><p>"Everything looks the same. How do I get home?"<p>

A quick rustle.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, new girl!"

"AHHH!"

He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "You're a wicked girl. You broke rule number 5."

"Screw the rules! Put me down!"

"Only if you want to fall from the tree-tops."

I glanced down. He was running over the peaks of the trees…And running damn fast too.

"No thanks. I prefer it here now…"

He laughed.

"…You're a monster too, huh?"

"Yup…"

"…What are you?"

"High ranked kiyuubi."

"…"

"A fox…"

"oh…" My mind went back to my father…

"_I signed you up for this school. Have fun!"_

"Stupid Dad!"

"Tell you what…Let's play a game."

"What's that?"

He tossed me into the air.

"Pink? No…Strawberries." He caught me, with a grin on his face.

"You disgusting…!"

"That's funny. Your dad didn't think so when he handed your life over to me."

"…Bodyguard?"

"Try fiancé."

"…Dad you idiot! I can't marry a monster, I can't!"

"Oh, but you will. I'll make sure you do."

Inita Hashi…Age 16…Sold to this monster for a wife on the first day of school. Nothing gets worse than that.


	2. Hiding Humanity

She stood in the hallway outside her new class. Silent. Quivering. Should she just leave? Maybe pretend to be ill?

"I should probably escape now, while I have a chance."

"Caw!" The call of a raven shocked her. The dark bird watched her from its perch atop a locker.

"Oh…A bird…" She reached out, "Do you know the way back home?"

"My home is here!" it snapped at her and fluttered to the floor.

"Eh?" she jumped back, "It talks!"

"It? How rude. I have a name just like anyone else."

"Raven?" she guessed.

"Wrong!" It glared at her and beat it's wings twice. The next thing she knew, the bird was gone and in its place stood a tall guy of about 25 with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit and looked kind of like a butler.

"…."

"Saito."

"…What?"

"My name is Saito. You must be the new student…" He pointed to the class door, "Inside. I hear you plotting to run off."

At a loss for words, she shuffled into the room.

All chatter ceased as her new classmates focused on her. Everyone stared; whispers began.

"Didn't she fall in the bus this morning?"

"How embarrassing."

"Also, I heard she was…"

"Is she…?"

"Could it be that she's really…"

"Human?"

She stood awkwardly at the front of the room, knowing all conversation was about her. There was no way to stop it…

"Oi, you maggots. Settle down."

Silence.

Well, that was one way.

"G-good morning. My name is Inita Hashi. I'm 17 and I like to read romance manga…Please take care of me!" She closed her eyes and bowed.

"Any questions for the new girl?"

A girl near the front stuck her hand up.

"Yes, Bri?"

"Inita…I hear a lot of rumours that say you're human…Are you really?"

"…" She paused. If she said no, there'd be a barrage of questions. However, if she said yes, she might be asked to prove it.

"That's not so important." Another girl jeered. "I want to know how Kazai-sempai knows you."

"…" Another tough question. She couldn't make up some casual answer that made them seem like close friends…Yet, saying that he was her fiancé…Yikes…

"I want to know if she's …"

Saito slammed his books on the desk. "Class time."

His cold eyes shifted to Inita as she scuttled hurriedly away to a seat next to her 'friend' from the bus incident.

"Can I…?"

"Sit there?" she finished, her eyes fixed on a book in front of her, "Sure, why not."

"…I'm Inita." She murmured as she sat cautiously.

"Should I tell her? No…It's pointless. No one can know what I am."

"I know." The quiet answer came. Almost as if from within her own mind.

"…" She looked at her friend, whose lips had not moved. So how…

"Stop staring; sensei will get suspicious."

"eh?"

"Shh! If you keep my secret, I'll keep yours. And please just think your reply."

Inita carefully worded her thoughts. "What secret?"

"My telepathy. If they knew about it they'd remove me from this class."

"So I hide your telepathy and you…"

"I will protect you, human. You can only pass as one of us for so long."


End file.
